Eine Petrelli Weihnacht
by callisto24
Summary: Die Petrellis planen eine Weihnachts-Party.


Titel: Eine Petrelli-Weihnacht

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Heroes

Rating: PG

Genre: comedy

Warnung: Sehr leichte Spoiler für Season 3

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

* * *

„Eine Weihnachtsparty?"

Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das angemessen ist. Nach all dem Chaos, das wir in den letzten Jahren angerichtet haben, halte ich es beinahe für gefährlich zu viele von uns in einem Raum zu versammeln. Geschweige denn unter einem Baum."

„Dann eben nur die Familie." Peter grinste schief. „Irgendwie sind wir doch ohnehin alle miteinander verwandt."

„Sei nicht albern", wandte seine Mutter ein. „Da gibt es sicher jemanden, der nicht mit uns auf irgendeine Weise verknüpft ist."

Nathan kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Ich weiß nicht", murmelte er. „Zählt zusammen im Labor gezeugt auch als verwandt?"

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Du willst doch nur wieder mit einer deiner zahlreichen Blondinen schäkern. Was würde deine Frau dazu sagen?"

Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Heidi bringt Mohinder Suresh mit. Sie erzählt mir von nichts anderem, als von ihrem Wunsch, ihn mit Sahne einzusprühen und abzulecken. Und wie ich aus Erfahrung weiß, bekommt Heidi was sie will."

„Also kommt Mohinder", rief Claire triumphierend. „Dann will ich aber Hiro und Ando dabei haben. Mit denen kann man sich wenigstens unterhalten."

Nathan blickte sie streng an. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Beiden der richtige Umgang für dich sind, Liebes."

Claire verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Weil sie Asiaten sind? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so… so…"

Nathan schnaubte. „Das bin ich nicht. Aber du gehörst aufs College, junge Dame. Und da ist jeder Moment, der mit Comics und Star Trek Zitaten vergeudet wird, ein unwiederbringlicher Verlust. Ich habe schon beschlossen, dir auch das Cheerleading zu untersagen, wenn deine Leistungen in Latein nicht besser werden. Latein ist ungeheuer wichtig. Aus Caesars gallischen Kriegen zog ich die besten Lehren."

Claire schnappte nach Luft. „Du willst mir was verbieten? Aber Cheerleader zu spielen ist mein Leben. Was glaubst du wer…? Ich meine… du bist nicht mein… also gut, du bist… aber du bist nur einer meiner Väter.

Daddy?"

Sie drehte sich zu Noah um, der gerade einen Lebkuchenbrösel von seiner Jacke entfernte.

„Hm? Was ist los, Claire-Bär?"

Claire stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihren biologischen Vater. „Nathan ist gemein zu mir."

„Was?" Noah zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Langsam nahm er seine Hornbrille ab, legte sie sorgfältig auf dem Glastisch ab und ging einen Schritt auf Nathan zu. Er streckte sich ein wenig, und Nathan legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Du willst Ärger, Petrelli?"

Nathan schluckte. „Wer… ich? Nein…"

Rasch wand er sich zu Claire um. „Hiro und Ando also, geht klar. Nette Jungs übrigens."

Noah räusperte sich, nahm seine Brille wieder auf. „Worum geht es eigentlich?"

„Die Weihnachtsfeier", antwortete Angela. „Wir überlegen uns, wer eingeladen wird."

„Alles klar", nickte Noah. „Wir kommen. Ich sage auch Danko Bescheid. In letzter Zeit verstehen wir uns recht gut."

„Auf gar keinen Fall", explodierte Nathan. „Der Winzling kommt mir nicht ins Haus."

„Ich muss auch sagen", mischte sich Peter ein. „Ich meine… der Typ ist gewalttätig."

„Ach was", winkte Noah ab. „Ihr wollt nur die kleinsten Männer im Raum sein. Wir wissen alle, dass Frauen auf klein stehen."

„Das war unfair", schmollte Peter und verschränkte die Arme.

Nathan war in zwei Schritten bei ihm, legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und neigte sich vor, um dem Jüngeren ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Mach dir nichts draus, Bro. Der Große ist nur eifersüchtig." Sein verächtlicher Blick traf Noah.

Laut sagte er: „Es könnte nichts damit zu tun haben, dass wir beide vielleicht besonders hübsch sind? Sieh dir mal die ganzen Fanseiten im Internet an. Da kannst Du nicht mithalten."

Noah kräuselte die Lippen.

„Aber als ich noch jünger war, eine Fön-Frisur trug, schwul und tierisch reich war, da hätte ich euch allemal ausgestochen."

„Wie bitte?"

Angela sah ihn irritiert an. „Noah-Darling, du verwechselst die Serien."

Claire blickte von der Tätigkeit auf, ihr goldenes Haar sorgfältig auf gespaltene Spitzen zu prüfen.

„Hat jemand von mir gesprochen?"

Noah seufzte. „Nein, Liebes. Mit ‚hübsch' haben die Petrellis sich selbst gemeint."

Claires Mund klappte auf. „Also ich weiß ja, dass Blondinen mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen haben, aber das ist ungerecht. Ich meine: dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und der Latino-Typ? Da gerät jede noch so schöne Frau ins Hintertreffen."

„Das ist wahr." Nathan strich sich das Haar zurück. „Deshalb gehen wir auch nur gemeinsam aus. Für einen von uns alleine ist es zu gefährlich. Wir sind gewissermaßen freilaufende Beute."

Peter nickte. „So ist es. Gemeinsam können wir sie irritieren. Sie sehen uns, können sich nicht entscheiden, wer schöner ist, und bevor sie zu einer Seite tendieren, ergreifen wir die Flucht."

Angela lächelte stolz. „Meine Jungs. So praktisch."

Sie blickte in die Runde. „Das haben sie von mir. Neben Haaren, Augen und dem Sinn für Stil. Doch zurück zum Thema. Wer kommt noch?"

„Der Kleine", schlug Nathan vor. „Weihnachten ist was für Kinder. Und Micah ist doch ein Kind, oder?"

„Du willst doch nur, dass er eine seiner Mütter mitbringt", beschwerte sich Peter. „Mach mir nichts vor."

„Ganz und gar nicht", behauptete Nathan. „Aber im Wahlkampf kenne ich mich aus. Politiker und Kinder kommen immer gut. Gerade an Weihnachten."

„Aha", rief Peter. „Das ist es also. Du denkst wieder nur an die Karriere. Deine Familie interessiert dich überhaupt nicht."

Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich hab es so satt, dass immer alles um dich geht."

Noah fuhr ihm väterlich durchs Haar. „Aber das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Peter. Du spielst immer noch die Hauptrolle. Auf allen Fotos stehst du in der Mitte."

Nathan sah interessiert auf. „Ach, dass ist dir auch aufgefallen?"

Noah zuckte mit den Schultern, als Angela dazwischen ging. „Kinder, Kinder. Wir wollen doch nicht streiten, und das so kurz vor Weihnachten. Eifersüchteleien passen nun überhaupt nicht zum Fest."

Claires Lippen zitterten. „Aber ich dachte, ich wäre der Star. Ich meine, ich bin jung und niedlich… und erfolgreich… und in jeder Staffel habe ich einen anderen Freund."

„Wie bitte?", riefen Noah und Nathan aus einem Munde.

„Ja, was dachtet ihr denn?", schüttelte Angela den Kopf. „Dass sie sich nur für Comics interessiert, und dafür die Welt zu retten."

Nathan und Noah sahen sich verblüfft an. „Ähm… sie darf natürlich hin und wieder… also mit einem reden… solange es den Handlungsverlauf nicht beeinträchtigt."

„Ach ihr." Angela winkte ab.

Peter ertrug es nicht so lange unbeachtet zu bleiben und trat einen Schritt vor. „Also, wenn wir uns ohnehin vor diesen ganzen Co-Stars nicht retten können, dann will ich Matt Parkman."

„Bist du verrückt?" Claire wurde rot. „Der kann alle meine Gedanken lesen."

Nathan stieß mit Noah zusammen, als sie sich gleichzeitig zu ihr umdrehten.

„Wieso?", fragte Noah beunruhigt. „Was könnte er denn lesen… bei dir?"

Claire wich seinem Blick aus und hüstelte. „Bei mir… nichts. Aber… aber… ich denke an die Petrellis. Diese ganzen Familiengeheimnisse… wenn das erst rauskommt."

„Du bist auch eine Petrelli." Nathan ließ sich so schnell nicht beschwichtigen. „Und was die Familiengeheimnisse angeht…"

„Die sind echt krank", bemerkte Angela.

Nathan fuhr herum. „Mutter!"

„Naja." Angela zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr wisst schon. Ich will doch auch nicht, dass an die Öffentlichkeit dringt, womit ihr als Kinder am liebsten gespielt hat."

Peter räusperte sich verlegen. „Viele Jungens spielen mit Barbie-Puppen ohne dass es ihnen schadet. Und schließlich hatte Nathan noch das Traumhaus, die Pferde und den Frisiersalon."

Nathan schnalzte mit der Zunge und strafte Peters Haare mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Als ob es etwas genutzt hätte."

Peter sah verletzt zu Boden und Angela seufzte. „Nathan, das war unter der Gürtellinie. Peters Frisur ist sehr… geschmackvoll."

„Können wir vielleicht mal zurück zum Thema kommen?", rief Noah verzweifelt und riskierte einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Wieso? Was hast du es auf einmal so eilig?" Claires Augen weiteten sich. „Nein – sag nicht, dass du dich wieder heimlich mit dem triffst."

Noah räusperte sich und sah unbehaglich zur Seite.

„Eigentlich ist er ein netter Junge. Nur missverstanden. Wenn man ihm eine Chance gibt…"

„Der Typ bringt alle um!", kreischte Claire. „Von Anfang an hörte er nicht damit auf, Ärger zu verursachen."

„Da muss ich Claire recht geben", stand Peter ihr bei. „Sylar fängt echt an zu nerven."

Noah seufzte. „Ihr hattet nur einen schlechten Start. Es schlummert viel mehr in ihm. Ich sehe da durchaus Potential."

„Potential?", fragte Nathan skeptisch.

Noah nickte eifrig. „Ganz genau. Bedenkt, dass Peter um ein Haar New York in die Luft gejagt hätte, und dann kurz davor stand, die Welt zu verseuchen… um nur zwei Dinge zu nennen. Dagegen sieht Sylars kleines Hobby doch fast harmlos aus."

In diesem Moment schellte aggressiv die Türklingel und nachdem der Butler die Tür geöffnet hatte, stürzte ein aufgelöster Matt Parkman in den Raum.

Er steuerte direkt auf Nathan zu und klammerte sich erschöpft an dessen Schultern. Erst jetzt fiel die grünliche Färbung auf, die sein Gesicht aufwies.

„Ich… ich habe…", stammelte er.

„Was hast du, Matt?" Peter riss die Augen auf, und legte den Kopf schief.

Der ehemalige Polizist drehte sich zu ihm um und seine Augen wirkten beinahe noch größer als die seines Gegenübers.

„Ich habe… Gottes Gedanken gelesen", brachte Matt mühsam hervor. „Ich ging zufällig an einer Kirche vorbei… und dann…" Er verstummte, aber das Grün in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich.

Angela hob die Augenbrauen. „Interessant, Matt. Was hat er denn gedacht?"

Matt schluckte, behielt jedoch den Augenkontakt mit Peter bei, als könne ihn dieser beruhigen.

„Er wirkte verstört, und… und… sein Sohn stellt sich quer."

„Wie… stellt sich quer?" Noah mischte sich interessiert ein.

Matt räusperte sich. „Er… er sagt Weihnachten ab – behauptet, es sei schließlich sein Geburtstag."

„Wer – Gott?" Claire blickte verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Nein", bemerkte Peter, der als erster verstanden hatte. „Sein Sohn."

„Sein Sohn?" Nathan runzelte die Stirn. „Wer soll das sein? Und was hat er damit zu schaffen?"

Angela verdrehte die Augen. „Nathan – warst du denn seit deiner Kommunion in keinem Gotteshaus mehr?"

Nathan wand sich unbehaglich. „Ich… ich hatte auch für die Kommunion keine Zeit damals. Ein Klassenkamerad ging für mich."

Angela seufzte. „Matt spricht natürlich von Jesus Christus. Um ihn geht es doch bei der ganzen Sache."

Claire schluckte. „Aber wieso kann ein Typ wie der einfach alles absagen? Wie kommt der darauf?"

Matt drehte sich zu ihr. „Er hat genug davon, dass in jeder zweiten Serie sein Name missbraucht wird", gab er heiser zu. „Und nun will er sich von allem zurückziehen. Und… und es handelt sich schließlich um seinen persönlichen Ehrentag. Ohne die Sache in dem Stall..."

Noah rückte seine Brille gerade. „Das mag durchaus sein", überlegte er.

„Aber seien wir doch ehrlich. Im Grunde hat Jesus inzwischen mit Weihnachten nur noch am Rande zu tun. Weder Weihnachtsbaum noch Adventskranz gehen auf sein Konto. Und nicht einmal die Geschenke. Das waren die Heiligen Drei Könige. Also, wenn die Einwände hätten, wäre es vielleicht etwas anderes, aber so?"

Er sah Angela an, die seinen Blick nachdenklich erwiderte. „Ich denke fast, dass du recht hast, mein Lieber", murmelte sie versonnen. „Er tat nichts, außer im Stroh zu liegen. All das, was Weihnachten heutzutage ist, wurde unabhängig von ihm erschaffen."

Matt richtete sich auf. Langsam kehrte die gewohnt rosige Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Ihr meint also, es ist noch nicht alles verloren?"

Noah schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Definitiv nicht. Das Konzept steht und die Party findet statt. Aufgrund des beträchtlichen Zeitraumes, der seit dem Ereignis verstrichen ist, auf das dieser Hippie sich beruft, besitzt er auch keinerlei Urheberrechte mehr. Eigentlich könnte er froh sein, noch irgendwo unterzukommen."

Angela verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. „Mein Lieber – ich denke, dass sich mir eine Vision aufdrängt."

„Oh nein", seufzten Peter und Nathan wie aus einem Munde. „Bitte nicht schon wieder."

„Doch." Angela nickte triumphierend. „Wir engagieren Jesus Christus als Gaststar für die Weihnachtsfolge. Einschaltquoten garantiert. Und noch dazu ist er fraglos einer von uns. Ich meine: Über Wasser laufen, Fisch und Wein vervielfältigen und vom Tode auferstehen? Wenn das nicht eindeutig ist."

„Du meinst…?" Claire riss den Mund auf.

„Ganz recht", bestätigte Angela und lächelte leicht. Dan Brown hat sich nicht geirrt."

„Aber dann…" Nun war es an Nathan seinen Mund aufzuklappen.

„Das ist doch keine Überraschung", brummte Noah kopfschüttelnd. „Die Geschichte ist voll von euch Mutierten. Das muss eine Blutlinie sein.

Propheten, Wunderheiler, Religionsgründer – mit oder ohne ihr eigenes Wissen…"

„Oh mein Gott", rief Peter passend aus. „Das ist es. Er wollte keine Religion erschaffen. Christus wurde nur missverstanden, fehlinterpretiert. Genauso wie ich…"

Nathan strich ihm mitleidig übers Haar. „Aber sicher, Kleiner. Deshalb haben wir dich doch mit ausgebreiteten Armen vom Dach fallen lassen. Sag bloß, du hast die Anspielung nicht begriffen?"

Peter schob beleidigt seine Unterlippe vor. „Die Serie ist so überladen mit Anspielungen, da kommt kein normaler Mensch mehr mit."

„Aber sicher, mein Junge." Angela leistete Nathan Gesellschaft dabei Peter übers Haar zu streichen. „Keine Sorge. Das Denken übernehmen wir für dich. Und vielleicht kann der Erlöser dir beizeiten ein paar wertvolle Tipps für die Zukunft geben."

Noah hob mahnend beide Hände. „Nicht so schnell. Ich dachte, Matt hätte gesagt, der Messias wolle sich vom Geschäft zurückziehen. Ist es nicht so, Matt?"

Matt, der gerade dabei war aus Spekulatius ein Kartenhaus zu bauen, sah verwirrt auf. „Wie… äh… ja, genau."

Nathan winkte ab, entblößte dann gekonnt seine Zähne zu dem gewinnenden Politikerlächeln für das er berühmt war. „Lasst mich die Verhandlungen führen, Leute. Meinem Charme konnte noch niemand widerstehen. Auch Gottes Sohn dürfte da keine Ausnahme bilden."

Angela rieb sich die Hände. „Dann wäre das ja soweit geklärt. Ich wusste, dass wir es schaffen. So lasset die Spiele beginnen."

„Aber welche Spiele denn jetzt?" Claire knabberte konzentriert an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich versteh nur Bahnhof."

„Liebes", lächelte Angela. „So muss es sein. Und ich verspreche dir, es geht dem Zuschauer nicht anders. Die Serienwelt trägt ebenso viele Irrungen, Wirrungen und Geheimnisse in sich, wie unsere Schöpfung."

Sie lehnte sich vertraulich vorwärts. „Liegt daran, dass die kreativen Köpfe, ob es sich nun um überarbeitete Drehbuchautoren oder übernatürliche Wesen handelt, allzu oft den Anforderungen nicht gewachsen sind. Da müssen wir Geduld aufbringen, abwarten und im Stillen hoffen, dass es besser wird."

„Was – die Serie?", murmelte Matt mit vollem Mund, da er gerade den Schornstein seines Spekulatius-Hauses probierte. „Die ist doch gut."

„Sicher, Parkman." Nathan klopfte ihm auf den Rücken bis Matt hustete. „Wenn wir unsere Ansprüche zurückschrauben, kommen wir mit beidem zurecht, mit der Welt und mit der Serie."

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klingt in Ordnung für mich. Ich will nur etwas Spaß haben."

Peter strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Also ich weiß nicht… da muss doch mehr sein… ein Sinn…"

Angela stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. „Heute nicht. Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr. Vorbereitung, Catering, Dekoration, Studio, Setting, Casting, Maske, Soundtrack und vielleicht eines Tages ein Spielfilm… da kommt noch einiges auf uns zu."

„Alles klar, Ma", stimmte Nathan ihr zu und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich mach dann mal einen Termin mit Jesus. Vielleicht krieg ich seinen Dad auch ans Rohr."

Matt schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du… er klang ein wenig aufgebracht."

„Parkman!" Angela schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ein wenig Gottvertrauen. Mein Junge macht das schon."

„So ist es." Nathan strich seinen Anzug glatt, öffnete das Fenster und schoss ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Höhe.

Angela schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er nur nicht so unhöflich wäre. Von mir hat er das nicht. Egal – Frohe Weihnachten und Schnitt!"

13


End file.
